


Entry #1

by selenamasters95



Series: Skylar's Journal [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Skylar and this is my journal. I dedicated it the relationship my sister and I developed with the Winchesters. They changed a lot, including the way I looked at other hunters. I didn't trust anyone beyond my sister. She knew things no one, not our mentors or our best friend, knew until we met them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entry #1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a weird way. Its summarized as a journal but I wrote it like a story. I just found it easier to write it like that since I'm writing this in a style that is hard for me anyway. This idea came to me when my friend and I were talking the other day. I hope you enjoy it.

 

One of the things about life is its ability to surprise the hell out of you when you least expect it. I mean one moment you are working a job with your sister, the next you are having drinks in a bar with two of the most gorgeous guys you have seen. 

Let me introduce myself. My name is Skylar. I’m 23 years old and the shortest of my family at 5’. My sister is younger than me by 6 months, her name is Claire. We have the same dad but different moms. We’re close though so we just tell people we’re twins. Its easier than the actual explanation.

Claire and I are hunters. That means we hunt the supernatural like demons, vampires, werewolves, and the like. I know it sounds crazy but I know Claire is sane and she sees it so its not. We’ve been hunting for 5 years and we’ve became good at.

Something you need to know about me right now is that I have a very big, vivid imagination. It can be twisted but I try not to let it get too bad. I mean I’m not a psychopath...I think. Anyway, this vivid and sometimes twisted imagination led to believe in the supernatural every since I was a young girl. I completely believed in demons and vampires and all the legends since I was old enough to know what they are. It drove my family crazy when I talked about them nonstop. So it didn’t take me by complete surprise when a demon bursts into our home and slaughtered our parents while Claire and I watched from our hiding place. What did take me by surprise was when two hunters named Amanda and Eric found us afterwards, bloody and terrified. They took us in immediately. At first they only trained us to defend ourselves but soon we turned into hunters-in-training. We learned quickly, mostly due to the fact that I knew most of the lore and made justyce sit through hours of documentaries and me nonstop talking about it. Amanda and Eric became our mentors and now they trust us to hunt on our own.

We were finishing up a job when we ran into the Winchesters. They were passing through, staying a motel for the night when they saw us. Dean and Claire hit it off immediately while Sam and I were a little more awkward around each other. We were mostly discussed some lore and watched Dean and Claire flirt. We had gone to bar and me being me (though Claire says it’s me being boring) I had a soda. Dean noticed of course and couldn’t resist pointing it out. This is where the story begins.

“What kind of a hunter doesn’t drink?” Dean asked as he leaned back in his chair.

“I don’t like the taste of alcohol” I answered him, my hands gripping my glass. Claire smirked around her own beer at his surprised expression. I took another drink of my soda.

“Next you’ll tell me you don’t like pie.” He joked.

“Only Chocolate pie.” I answered without hesitation. I went to take another drink but I found myself laughing instead at his expression.

“She’ll eat almost anything chocolate”Claire told them. I went quiet and listened to the light conversation between Dean and Claire before deciding to head back to our room. I waved to the boys as I got down. “I can’t wait to read it!” Claire called as I walked out of the bar. I smiled to myself and walked back to our room. When I got there I began to write. I have 5 notebooks filled with stories and 6th one almost filled. A couple hours later, Claire still wasn’t back. I looked at my phone but saw no new messages or missed calls. After a moment of debate, I called her hoping to settle my own fear but only picked up her voice mail. I hung up and called again but only got her voicemail. I hung up again and then called the last person who had seen her.

“Hello...?” Dean answered, his voice rough with sleep.

“Dean...when did Claire leave the bar?” I asked, almost frantically.

“A couple of hours ago..why?”He answered, his voice slowly losing its sleep quality.

“She hasn’t come back yet...”I told him while reaching for my jacket.

“What room are you in? We’ll help you find her.” Sam’s voice suddenly spoke up over the phone.

“13. Hurry.” I told them, feeling a familiar feeling. I swallowed hard and hung up. Just as I finished strapping on my 4th knife when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and walked out, the Winchesters falling into step beside me. I ran back to the bar and froze when I saw her. She was on the floor, sitting against the wall of an alleyway, looking worse for wear. I ran over to her, my heart pounding in my chest. I fell to my knees beside her. “Claire..” I whispered as I moved her hair from her face. Her eyes opened and she looked at me.

“Hey sissy, why are you up still...?” She asked me a weak smile on her face. I glared at her as I moved to help her stand. Dean beat me to it and easily helped pull her to her feet. We moved slowly back to the room, Claire limping beside Dean. As soon as I got inside I pull the first aid kit from one of our bags. I set everything I would need out as Dean helped Claire lay down on the bed. I turned to her and proceeded to clean the various scratches on her face.

“Thank you.” I remembered to say as Dean straightened up.

“Who did this to you?” Sam asked Claire.

“Some b-witch. I had trouble with her a couple of years ago on a job.” Claire told them, barely hiding her slip after the hard look I gave her. The brothers just looked at us confused.

“I thought Eliza got the hint last time.” I mentioned as I finished the last of the scratches on her face.

“She said payback was coming and I was just a warning.” I could feel Claire watching me as I wrapped up her right wrist and left ankle.

“Thats just great. Perfect.” I muttered as I started putting everything away. I rubbed my head after closing the kit. “Go ahead and go get some sleep...all of you.” I looked at Claire then the brothers. “Thank you...again.” I told them. They nodded and turned to leave, albeit reluctantly.

“Just give us a call if you need anything” Sam told us. Dean nodded and followed him out.

“Sorry sissy...” Claire muttered. I sighed.

“Not your fault...you should get some sleep...I’m driving today.” I told her, my tone leaving no room for argument. She sighed but nodded.

“Get some sleep too sissy.” She told me as she closed her eyes. I just nodded, knowing I wasn’t going to get any sleep that night.


End file.
